If I Told You How I Felt in Latin, Would You Believe Me?
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Dean/Jo, sort of AU. Sam and Dean meet the Harvelle's when they're young, they become a family, and you see Dean and Jo's relationship grow, fall apart, and then piece itself back together. Dean could never erase those whiskey colored eyes from his mind, anyways. Most likely a three-shot. It's not Destiel, like usual, but R&R please? (also humor) [tosses little hearts at you].
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a Dean/Jo oneshot that I could not get out of my head I just had to write it down. ENjoy :D**

Dean and Sam first met the Harvelle's when Dean was nine and Sam was five. John dropped them off at the Roadhouse and went off on a hunt, there was a wendigo in the area and they happened to be passing through.

Dean took Sammy's hand and lead them to the bar and lifted him onto one the stools before getting onto the one next to it. John followed close behind.

"Hey Ellen," John said, "You get my message?"

"Yeah I did, your boys can stay here until you're done." the light brown haired woman behind the bar said.

She reminded Dean of Bobby, but a female version. Dean pulled his hoodie closer around himself and smiled fondly when Sam started kicking his feet under the bar.

"Boys," their father said, "This is Miss Ellen Harvelle."

"You can just call me Ellen." she said with a smile.

"Ellen, these are my boys, Dean and Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Sam said smiling at her, and Dean only nodded.

"Nice to meet you too," Ellen said smiling down at Sam and then made a point to smile warmly at Dean who, despite the strong and silent bravado he was trying to portray, smiled back with a small uplift of his mouth.

John said goodbye to his boys and Ellen made them some lunch.

"Dean, how long are we staying here?" Sam asked as he picked at his PB&J, he looked up at his big brother with curious and trusting eyes.

"I dunno Sammy, whenever Dad is done." Dean said with a shrug.

"What does Dad hunt?" the little boy asked.

"I told you not to ask that, Sammy." Dean said sternly.

"Sorry." the little boy pouted and Ellen looked curiously at Dean.

A few minutes later while Sam was in the bathroom Ellen leaned over the counter and looked at Dean.

"He doesn't know." she said simply.

Dean nodded, "And he's not going to. Not until he's my age at least."

"Alright." Ellen said nodding in return, "I'll let my Jo know."

"Joe? He your son?" Dean asked.

Sam came out of the bathroom and Dean lifted him onto the stool again.

"No Jo's not my son, she's my daughter, Joanna Beth, she's bout the same age as you Sam."

"Can she play with me?" he asked.

"Sure, when she gets home from school." Ellen grinned, "Help me wipe the tables down, Dean?"

Dean walked over to her and grabbed a rag, "Yes ma'am."

Ellen left the boys alone in the bar while she went to pick Jo up from school. On the way there she explained how Dean knew about monsters but Sam didn't and to keep quiet about it if Sam was around.

They walked into the bar to find Sam sitting on Dean's lap at a booth as he drew with some crayons and paper.

"Hi Ellen!" Sam said smiling at the woman he was already fond of and hopped off of Dean's lap to walk over to them.

There was a small blonde girl holding Ellen's hand. She had on an army green back pack and jeans and a black t-shirt. Her face was innocent looking and her big brown eyes were the light color of whiskey. Her hair went all the way down to her butt and her pink lips were in a small smirk.

Dean sauntered over as best as a nine year old could saunter and stood behind Sam.

"Hi, I'm Sam, and this is my big brother Dean." the puppy like boy said with a smile and offered his hand.

The little girl regarded him for a second before smiling just as wide and said, "Hi Sam, I'm Jo." and shook his hand, "Hi Dean." she continued ad grinned at the older boy.

Dean couldn't help but smile at her, she was adorable, " Hi Jo."

"Can we go play?" Sam asked looking at Jo and then at Dean.

Ellen noticed that Sam always looked to Dean for permission, she'd never seen him ask John about anything.

The three kids played tag for a long time out back in the woods, and then they stopped for lemonade and Dean sat and watched Jo and Sam play. The three of them fell asleep on a couch in the living room above the Roadhouse, Sam was snuggled into one side of Dean and Jo was snuggled into the other. Ellen took a picture.

The nap was over an hour and a half later and they continued playing.

Later that night Dean was sitting on the end of the double bed that he and Sam were sharing in one of the guest rooms Ellen had, and was carving his initials into the bed post.

The door that was already slightly open, creaked open even more and Dean stiffened, but then his muscles relaxed when he saw the small form of Jo peak inside. Dean lifted a finger to his mouth, letting her know that Sammy was asleep. Jo nodded and came all the way inside.

"Mommy told me Sam doesn't know about the monsters." she whispered when she standing right in front of him.

"He doesn't, not yet. I don't wanna tell him until he's older." Dean whispered back.

"Oh, okay." Jo said and then continued, "I'll help you protect Sammy when you're here." she said straightening her back and lifting her chin.

"Yeah?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you guys are my friends. You'll come back right?" she asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

"O-of course." Dean stuttered out.

Jo climbed onto the bed with Dean and sat with him, telling him whispered stories about how her Daddy used to be a hunter. Dean noticed a small tear and wiped it away. Jo fell asleep between the Winchester boys and the next morning Ellen knew that even if John didn't plan to, that he would have to come back. Jo had something special with these boys, and they had something special with her.

-x-

The Winchesters did come back, more and more John left the boys with either Bobby or Ellen, or Bobby and Ellen depending on if Bobby was visiting the Roadhouse or not. One time John left the boys with Ellen for three months. The boys looked at Ellen as a mother, and Sam looked at Jo like a sister but Dean? Dean and Jo had always had a different relationship, they bickered and always had playful banter and not long after Jo turned ten did they realize that Jo had a crush on the older boy.

Dean realized when he was fifteen and Jo was eleven that his feelings for her were more than friends, but she was so young, so he waited.

Dean was Jo's first real kiss when she was sixteen and Dean was twenty. Dean skedaddled out of range not long after that happened because Ellen had a fire in her eyes and a shot gun in her hands and he was absolutely terrified of her.

...

Jo was eating lunch with her only friends, a girl named Felicia Day and a boy named Misha Collins. It was warm outside so the high schoolers ate outside at the lunch tables near the gym. Jo sighed.

"I have to tell you guys something."

Felicia's eyebrows shot up and Misha looked up from his food, "This sounds interesting." Felicia said with a giggle.

"I had my first kiss a month ago."

"A month ago? A month?" Felicia said in shock.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Misha asked.

"Sorry, oh my gosh, I've had a lot on my mind okay?" Jo said, she wasn't going to tell them about how the reason she had a lot on her mind was because a group of vamps had stalked the Roadhouse for a few weeks until Bobby took care of it.

"So... who was it?" Misha asked.

"It was uh...it was with Dean." Jo said blushing.

Felicia spit out her water and Misha grinned widely. Jo's two friends, who were completely oblivious to the supernatural world, only knew about Dean and Sam because of all the pictures of the boys and Jo that were littered around Jo's home and the Roadhouse. Jo even had a picture of her and them in her locker.

"Dean, the twenty year old hottie that you've been crushing on since you were like, eight?" Felicia asked.

"The very same."

"How was it? How did it happen? _Why _did it happen?" Misha bombarded her.

"Sam and I were hanging out in the lounge and Sam went to bed early, he wasn't feeling well and Dean finally got away from his car, which he had been fixing literally all day. He came over and sat with me, and we were just talking yah know? About normal stuff, he was asking how school was, if I'd had a boyfriend and what not. I love Sam and Dean, I mean I tell them literally everything. The only person who doesn't know that I like Dean is Dean." she told them.

"This is like a cheesy romance novel." Misha mumbled and Felicia elbowed him in the ribs.

"Anyways," Jo continued, "We were alone, my mom and Bobby were downstairs in the bar and I told Dean I'd never had a boyfriend, he was shocked and asked if I'd ever been kissed and I told him no. Shit like that never bothered me before yah know? I wans't in a rush, and I dunno, he just leaned in and kissed me."

"And?" Felicia asked.

"And what?"

"Was it nice? Did you kiss him back? What happened after?" Misha clarified.

"It was fucking awesome." Jo said blushing, "It wasn't long or anything, and it was just our lips and uh, yeah I kissed him back, and he pulled away and said, 'Lucky for me I got to be the first one' then kissed my cheek and left before my mom came up to see what we were doing."

"Does Sam know?" Misha asked.

"I told him the morning after, he said Dean already told him. He wasn't surprised or phased by it, he didn't really say much about it." Jo said with a shrug.

The three teenagers heard a loud whistle and Jo's body froze and her ears perked up. She knew a whistle like that anywhere, it was a Winchester. She turned around and saw Sam loping towards her, right onto the high school campus. People were looking at him curiously and girls started whispering. Jo grinned and got up from her seat.

"Sam!" she shouted and ran into his awaiting arms. He picked her up and spun her in a circle.

"Hey Jo." he said smiling when he put her down.

"Where's Dean?" she asked, a little put out he wasn't with his brother.

"Don't worry he's coming, he's just parking the car. I didn't wanna wait for him." Sam said with a grin and Jo dragged him over to her lunch table.

They had a least a half an hour of lunch left, enough time to talk. Good thing Sam looked their age even though he was a giant, the teachers who sat on the other side of the campus at their table weren't really paying much attention.

"Hey guys, this is Sam, my best friend, basically brother," Jo said introducing them, "Sam this is Felicia and Misha."

"Nice to meet you." Sam said with a half smile.

"Nice to meet you." Misha replied.

"Yeah, Jo talks about you and your brother all the time." Felicia said smiling.

"Oh she does?" someone said behind her, and Dean sat down on the other side of Jo, draping an arm lazily around her shoulders.

"Hey Dean." Jo said, a slight, almost unnoticeable blush crept into her cheeks.

"Hiya Jo." he said, flashing her a grin, "Who're your friends?"

"Felicia and...Misha." Sam answered for her, remembering their names.

Some of the girls that Jo never bothered hanging out with were staring intently at their table and smiling flirtatiously at Sam and especially Dean. The two boys paid them no mind, completely oblivious to the rich barbie dolls trying to get their attention.

"Looks like Bela and her friends like your family Jo." Misha said grinning.

"Yeah, if they even try talking to me, I'll yank the tissue out of their bras." Jo said rolling her eyes. Sam laughed and Dean chuckled.

"Ohh, Cat fight." Dean said trying to get a rise out Jo, "What's the matter Jo? Don't like the plastics over there?"

Dean had just referenced Mean Girls and now Jo couldn't think of how he could get any more perfect than that.

"They're evil bitches," Felicia answered for her, "They don't talk to anyone who's under upper middle class, which is like half of the school. Not to mention they've had like three nose jobs each."

"Yeah, we all remember what your face looked like before, and now you look like Ken Dolls in drag." Misha said with a laugh and Jo giggled heartily. Dean loved her giggle.

The bell rang.

"You comin Jo?" Sam asked, he'd long gotten used to her and Dean's delinquent ways and skipping a few classes ranked low on the naughty meter.

"Nah, I've got a test in two of my last three classes today, sorry boys." She said standing and smiling at them.

"We'll see you back at the Roadhouse, we're not staying long, Dad's just in for a salt and burn." Dean told her, even if her friends had been listening they would be terribly confused.

Sam gave her a big squeeze and rubbed her head and Dean gave her a one armed hug and just before he left, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Shooting her a mischievous grin he ran after Sam.

-x-

A year later when Jo was seventeen and Dean had just turned twenty-one Dean was even more gracious with his flirtations towards Jo. SHe always reciprocated them with witty refusals that had Dean smiling and wanting her even more. After they had kissed they never said anything about actually being together. Jo'd had one or two boyfriends and Dean had not been unfriendly towards hot bar girls that he came across.

But, nothing ever felt right because they were in love with each other, they just refused to act on their feelings, Jo was afraid and Dean wanted to wait until she was at least eighteen, that way Ellen wouldn't be too unhappy about it .

It was the night before John and his boys would be leaving again and Jo couldn't sleep. Dean found her sitting on a pool table and looking out the window at the stars.

"Can't sleep?" he asked hopping up onto the pool table next to her.

"Nah, you?"

"Nope, kinda restless, I get kinda jittery when i'm not with Dad on a hunt."

"So why aren't you?" she asked, then continued before he could answer, "Frankly, I've always wondered why you don't go on hunts when you're visiting. You're certainly old enough."

Dean pursed his lips and thought for a moment.

"I've been going on hunts with Dad since I turned sixteen. I don't go on hunts when I'm here because I like staying with you. Sam stays to take a rest, and to hang out with you and shit, but I uhh, I like _being_ with you, I guess."

Jo blushed, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, Jo. I really like you, you think I just give away first kisses?"

"I wasn't sure," she said with a shrug, "Who knows what Dean Winchester does with his lips yah know? I hear he's pretty notorious."

"I think that most of those things you hear are rumors. I mean sure, he's been around, but he hasn't been in the mood lately."

"And why is that?"

"Because, ... somebody caught his eye."

Jo looked up at Dean with her wide whiskey colored eyes, her cheeks were pink and he smiled at her.

"When's your birthday?" he whispered leaning in a little closer.

"It's in june. June 27th." she whispered back.

Dean nodded, leaned down to kiss her cheek and then hopped off the pool table, "G'night Jo."

"Goodnight Dean." Jo whispered but he was already up the stairs.

Jo was bored for most of her school day, she itched to take her switch blade out of her back pocket and play with it. But hey, if they found out she had a knife on her in school they'd expel her. Not to mention all the other weird stuff she kept on her person. The only thing that didn't cause any suspicion was her rosary.

She was walking out of the school after it finally ended talking with Felicia and Misha and ignoring the glares she was receiving from Bela and her barbie cronies. You see, Jo was beautiful, she had flawless skin and gorgeous hair and what bothered Bela and her friends was that she didn't try. She wore, admittedly tight, but raggedy jeans and old band t-shirts that she'd gotten from Dean or just old t-shirts that she'd acquired over the words. Her totally ratty Doc Martins clunked down the steps loudly.

"Hey Harvelle, when are you gonna learn to dress like a girl?" Bela snarled as she walked by.

"Hey Bela, when're you going to realize I don't give a fuck?" she shot back and caught up to Felicia and Misha when she heard a familiar Winchester whistle.

Dean and Sam were leaning against the impala. Jo looked up at them and grinned, leaving her friends in the dust she ran down to them and they tackled her in a giant group hug.

"Hiya fellas." Jo said grinning up at them.

"Hey we're uh, headin out. Dad finished the job, he's havin a beer with Ellen and then we're hittin the road." Sam said with a sad smile.

"We came to say by cuz we're pickin him up and headin to the east coast." Dean said looking at his feet, "We're gonna be there for a long while."

"Oh that sucks." Jo pouted, "Call and email me and stuff, yeah?"

"Of course." Sam said hugging her again and kissing the top of her head, she gave him a squeeze and he got into the car.

Jo looked over at Dean, "So you'll keep in touch?" she asked kicking a rock with her foot.

"Yeah, just like always." Dean said with a smile, "Hey Jo?"

"Yeah Dean?"

Dean looked at her and took her hand, running his fingers over her open palm before pulling her forward. He slammed his lips onto hers, sliding his fingers into her hair and pulling her closer by her waist. She was surprised for a second or two but melted into his embrace easily. She rester her arms on his shoulders and gripped the soft baby hairs at the nape of his neck in her tiny fists.

They pulled apart for a moment before Dean leaned in again and they kissed for a moment longer, she sucked in his botto lip and he gripped her hair the roots. Sam knocked loudly on the window of the Impala and they pulled away blushing and smiling.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'll be back in June, right around your birthday, gotta make sure you won't run off with any other hunter's kids." he said with a wink.

"Don't worry, Deano," Jo said gripping his shirt and grinning up at him, "None of them can kiss like you."

She let go of his shirt and backed up a little, giving him a light wave of her fingers and Deans stood there a moment before scrunching his eyebrows, "Wait what? How do you know how they kissed?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jo said with a sly grin, "Go on Dean before Sam vomits on your upholstery."

Dean watcher her sway her hips back over to her friends and he groaned but couldn't help smiling so wide that it cracked his skull.

They returned around Jo's birthday, two days after to be exact. Dean had spent an entire month worrying about what he was going to get Jo for her eighteenth birthday before Sam told him if he didn't get his head out of his ass he would yank it out for him. Apparently Dean was thinking too hard, Sam said that since Jo was already getting him, which was all she wanted, that he'd have to get her something that represented him.

Dean made her a bracelet. It was a leather strap and had a wood carving that he's made set in the middle. It was a carving of an anti-possession symbol. His initials and her initials were carved into the leather band.

When he gave it to her, she beamed up at him, told him it was beautiful. She kissed him, right in front of Sam and Ellen and Dean knew that he was never gonna hear the end of it. But he didn't care.

He was in love with her. Dean Winchester was in love with Joanna Beth Harvelle and he knew it could never be any different.

Someday he'd go out on a hunt and he'd spend more than just a few months away from her, he'd be on a hunt where he wouldn't have time to stop and see Jo for half a year or longer. They'd have to deal with it, he wouldn't stay abstinent, and neither would she, but he'd always be in love with her. He didn't think he could stop being in love with her.

_But_ he didn't have to worry about that just yet, he was going to stick with worrying about the now.

John let Sam and Dean stay the entire summer with the Harvelle's, it happened to be the best summer of their lives. It was the one that they enjoyed the most.

The Roadhouse was frequented by teenagers during the day for lunch food, but you weren't allowed in after six if you were under 21. The town grew curious about these Winchester boys. They'd seen them around, thought they were family of the Harvelle's, and they were in a manner of speaking, but they'd never stayed for an entire summer before.

One day while Jo was waitressing Sam and Dean were hanging out at the bar and Ellen had just gone out for an errand. One of those barbie girls from Jo's school, Bela, Dean thought she was called, came up to him.

He took a sip of his beer, he was the only person legally allowed to drink other than the staff in the Roadhouse at the time and it made him feel in control.

"Hi." she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Howdy." Dean said, he wasn't even being flirtatious, just polite.

"I've seen you around with that Jo Harvelle, you two related to her or something?"

"Nope." Sam said. "Just real close friends."

"What's your name?" she asked Dean.

"Dean." was all he said, she was a little confused when he didn't ask for hers.

"Mine's Bela." She smiled at him again, this time much more feline like, "I've never seen a guy as good looking as you before, we don't have a lot of handsome boys here in Nebraska."

"Now ain't that a damn shame, huh Sammy?" Dean said sarcastically.

"A real damn shame, Dean." Sam replied. The girl obviously couldn't take a hint.

"I just turned eighteen, like a few weeks ago..." she said sliding her hand up his bicep and squeezing it. He caught her wrist and yanked her hand from his arm.

"Listen, Miss Bela,.." Dean said setting down his beer ad glaring at her, "I don't really like you. You're way too tan and your nose job gives me the shivers. I'm just tryna have a beer while I'm waiting for Jo to get off work, can you leave me in peace?"

Sam snickered and she glared at them both, "Why would you want to be friends with Harvelle?"

"I'm not friends with her, Sam is, I'm _in love_ with her. Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish my beer."

She huffed loudly and stomped off, pouting to her friends. They all collectively glare at Jo as she made her way towards him. She didn't give a damn. Leaning over the bar she gave Dean a long, hard kiss, and then gave Sam one on the forehead.

Dean had been the first to say 'I love you' out loud. They had been two months into the relationship, and a demon had got wind of the Roadhouse and was a little too curious. Jo and Ellen had been home alone. When Dean and Sam got home from grocery shopping to find Ellen and Jo beat up and a demon's meatsuit on the floor Dean lost his cool a little bit.

He couldn't lose Jo and Ellen, and when he realized that it wasn't safe running a bar for hunters well, he figured if he didn't tell her then, then he might never get to. Ellen pretended to hate him a little, not wanting her Jo to get mixed up and fall in love with a hunter but she was too late because Jo already was. ANd truth is, Ellen wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else.

-x-

Dean was twenty two and Sam was eighteen when John decided he was going to let Sam finish his senior year in Nebraska with Jo. Dean decided to stay with Sam while their dad continued hunting.

It had been four months since Dean and Sam left Jo. Sam missed her a lot, she was his best friend, but it was killing Dean. He was turning down girls in bars left and right, he wouldn't even flirt with them. All he could think about was Jo.

He was ecstatic when their Dad said they were going back to Nebraska, John said Bobby was there and that if Sam wanted he could finish his senior year there. But he asked Dean to continue hunting with him while he was there.

"No." Dean said.

"What do you mean no? Help me with this demon case and then skip out of Nebraska with me, Sammy won't mind."

"First of all, no, second of all, he would mind, and third, no."

"What's gotten into you?"

"What the fuck does that mean, Dad?" Dean asked angrily, "I do every goddamn thing you ask me. Give me a break, let me stay with Sammy and Jo until the school year is over."

"Sammy _and_ Jo?"

"Yeah Dad, Sammy _and _Jo. _Especially_ Jo."

"Dean it was just a summer fling, you'll get over it."

"That's just it Dad, it _wasn't_ just a summer fling. I am _in love _with her, okay? I'm constantly nervous if I don't hear her voice at least once a day. Being eight states away most of the time doesn't help either. It hurts, okay Dad? It physically hurts when I'm not with her. I'm staying."

John looked at his son for a moment before reluctantly nodding, "That's how I feel yah know. Everyday, because your mom's not here."

"Then you understand why I want to stay." Dean said keeping his voice even, "I'll even take on a few cases in the area Dad, but I've already been away from her for four months and it's killin me."

...

Dean crept up to the somewhat large glass window on the side of the school. He could see Jo sitting in her desk flicking around her pencil like she usually did with her Dad's knife. God she was beautiful, and he'd missed her so much. She was wearing a pair of light wash blue jeans, skin tight and tucked into her doc martins. She was also wearing one of his Metallica shirts that had shrunk in the wash, it was still big on her but gosh was it hot to see her in his clothes. Her Dad's army jacked was tucked into the side of her desk.

Jo was bored, she was in Spanish class, she hated spanish class even though she had a knack for languages, she preferred Latin. She was very good at Latin. Misha nudged her and pointed at the window. Dean was leaning against the wall of the school and looking right at her. He took out a knife and started picking the window lock.

"Shit," Jo hissed but she had a huge grin on her face, "Distract her?" Jo asked Misha who nodded and asked the teacher to write out all of the conjugations for a ridiculously long word.

Other students in the class were noticed Dean picking the window lock with a knife but didn't say anything. He was Jo Harvelle's boyfriend, and nobody messed with the Harvelle's. Jo had always had quite the reputation at the school as someone who didn't give a shit about what others thought, and some knew she was pretty good in a fight too.

It wasn't until the end of junior year though, when they realized how much of a bad ass chick she really was. An older boy, a senior, had for some reason, sought out Misha and picked on him everyday, but Jo never knew about it until one day she saw it happening.

To put it bluntly, she kicked the guy's ass six ways from Sunday. Then two days later when he walked into the bar to apologize to Misha who was sitting with Jo, he almost shit himself because Jo was sitting with Misha and flicking around a very sharp, decent sized knife. She slammed it into the table and went over to Dean, who just happened to be cleaning his pistol.

That guy never laid a hand on anyone again, and no one fucked with Jo Harvelle.

Some of the girls and a few guys started chuckling because Dean couldn't get the window unlocked, Jo grabbed her jacket and back pack and just as she made it to the window, Dean got it open. Before he could even say Hello she pulled him by the shirt into a heated kiss. Someone let out a quiet whistle.

Then she started climbing over the windowsill and the teacher turned around. She stood there in shock so Jo waved, and then Dean waved much more enthusiastically, before they bolted, leaving the window open.

"C'mon babe, Sammy's waiting in the car."

Then a teacher came running out of the building and started shouting at them. Jo and Dean whooped loudly, jumping and throwing their arms in the air, and Sam beeped the horn before they pulled away.

Jo luckily only got a detention.

The next day while she was sitting in spanish class again the classroom phone rang and after a moment the teacher hung up and said, "We're getting a new student, he'll be here momentarily, please welcome him kindly."

Jo didn't know that Sam was enrolling in her and he and Dean were staying for the rest of the year.

Five minutes later Dean and Sam came loping into the classroom. Sam had grown a lot over the last year, standing now at a heaping height of six foot two, he'd grow another two inches before he reached college. Sam sat in the empty seat next to Jo, Misha had taken up the other side, and Dean sat in the empty one behind her.

"Salutem," Sam said to Jo, it meant 'greetings' in Latin.

"Salve" she replied with a grin, which meant 'hello'.

"Which of you is Sam Winchester? And, wait, aren't you the boy that broke Miss Harvelle out of here yesterday?" she asked confused because they were not speaking english or spanish and a little angry.

"Yes ma'am." Dean said with a grin, and pushed Jo's hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck, some students noticed but he teacher didn't.

"Uh, I'm Sam Winchester, ma'am, and that's my idiot older brother Dean, he's not supposed to be here."

"You're not in high school?" the teacher asked Dean who laughed.

"I'm twenty two, miss." Dean replied.

"Why are you here?"

"Because ma'am, I am in love with Joanna Beth Harvelle, and it's just so damn hard to stay away." Dean said standing from his seat and kissing Jo on the cheek. "Don't get you're panties in a was ma'am I'm leaving."

Sam shook his head, trying not to laugh and Jo blushed. "Te amo." Jo said to him, it meant 'I love you' in Latin.

"Te amo." he said, kissing her cheek again, then rubbed Sam's head, "See yah around Sammy."

And just before Dean left he turned towards the class and said, "Irrumabo, bitches!" and ran down the hallway.

Sam and Jo erupted into loud laughter and the teacher looked even more confused, "Was he speaking Latin?"

Sam nodded and Jo couldn't stop laughing.

"What did he say?" a student asked.

Jo was wiped the tears from her eyes, and Sam answered the question, "The rough translation is um, well, he said 'suck my dick', excuse my language ma'am."

The class erupted in laughter and the teacher's cheeks burned.

"Ego vos desiderabat," Jo told Sam, it meant 'i've missed you'.

"Sic ego, amice." Sam replied, it meant, 'So have I, friend'.

The teacher looked at them astonished. Nobody spoke Latin anymore, it was rare for someone of their age to even know Latin, and it hadn't been spoken as a conversation language in centuries.

That night Dean and Jo made love for the second time. The first time was when Dean had first told her he loved her, this time it was because Dean wanted to feel her on another level. He had been gone for so long that he hadn't realized how much he belonged with her.

And then Sam decided to to go college. Dean had called and told Jo and Ellen about the big fight between their Dad and Sam, and Dean sounded so broken on the phone. He told Jo not wait for him, because he wasn't sure how long he would be gone for, but he needed some space, he needed to be alone.

He then spoke to Ellen on the phone later that night after Jo had cried herself to sleep.

"It hurts so much Ellen, but I need to clear my head, I just I need too, I don't know anything anymore, my family is broken and I'm broken. I love her so much, I do, god I would die for her, but I just..."

"I know sweetie," Ellen said, "I understand, you need time. She understands too, it just hurts, you know that it does. She loves you too, she just doesn't realize that you love her more. Just keep in touch, okay sweetie? Just don't forget about her, that's all I ask."

"Ellen, I don't think I could forget her if I wanted to."

It broke her heart. It also broke his.

-x-

"Dad's been on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam looked up at his brother, they locked eyes, and then he told Jessica he needed to speak with Dean alone.

**This is going to be a two shot or three shot, not any longer. It's kind of like three one shots put together in the style that I'm writing them I guess. Please review? DEan/JO is awesome. I love you guys. One Love. **

**Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying this, I really love writing this one, and I love Dean/Jo so here you are. :D**

"Have you talked to her lately?" Sam asked.

He and Dean were sitting in the impala on a case. It was a few months after their father's death, and Sam had gotten tired of talking about his psychic problems or missing Jessica. Dean needed to talk out his feelings for once.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Dean who do you think I'm talking about?" Sam asked him.

"Sammy, we're not doing this chick flick moment thing."

"Dean, Ellen left a message on Dad's phone. We should go and see them, we haven't seen them in a long time. I miss them and I know for a fact that you miss Jo."

Dean glared at his little brother, but Sammy was right he did miss her. He missed her so much that it hurt. Every breath was like a knife wound to his heart and he couldn't get her out of his head.

"She's not gonna wanna talk to me, Sammy."

"You don't know that."

"Oh yeah I do."

Sam sighed. He'd been keeping in touch with Jo ever since he'd gone off to college. He was always emailing her. He remembered Jess getting jealous about it so he had to explain who she was to her.

_Sam walked into the room to see Jess peering down at his laptop that he had left open when he went to the bathroom. _

_ "Hey watchya doin'?" he asked her. _

_ "Who's Jo?" she asked squinting at him and putting her hand on her hip. _

_Sam huffed out a laugh, "She's a family friend, and we've been best friends since I was like five." _

_ "And this is who you've been constantly emailing?" _

_Sam frowned, "Wait, Jess, hun, are you…are you jealous?" _

_Jess snorted loudly and blushed furiously, "What? Noooo…." _

_ "Jess, you don't need to be jealous. I don't think of Jo that way, she's like a sister. One of the reasons that I've been keeping in touch with her, other than the fact that she's family, is because my brother's in love with her." _

_Jess raised an eyebrow, "Your brother?" she asked, "As in the infamous, Dean Winchester that you think of so highly and look up to, but haven't even talked to since you started school?" _

_ "Yes that would be the one." _

_ "And he loves her?" _

_ "Like nobody I have ever seen love someone. It literally physically hurts him to be away from her." _

_ "But he is?" _

_ "It's complicated." _

_ "Doesn't sound it." _

Sam sighed. Dean was right, Jo was going to be pissed, but her happiness and love for his brother would heavily outweigh her anger.

"Dean you need to see her." Sam said.

"I know, but what if she doesn't need to see me like I need to see her?" Dean whispered.

"Trust me Dean, you don't need to worry about that."

-x-

Jo was slouched over the bar flicking her dad's knife back and forth. She'd already punched two guys and kicked one in the balls for trying to get into her pants. That wasn't happening, ever. Jo was in love, and nothing any other guy could do was going to change that.

She hadn't seen Dean in two years. _Two years_, and she was so angry that she could shoot his balls off if she saw him again. She knew she wouldn't, though. If she saw him again, her anger would shrivel, because she'd be too happy that he was there to think about her anger.

_But _she wasn't thinking about her happiness when he broke into her and her mom's bar. She was a little wrong. Her anger flared when she saw him, and it flared even more when he pulled her gun right out of her hands.

So, she punched him in the nose.

"Hey Jo," he almost whispered. His voice was muffled by his arm.

"Jo you know the boys are here?!" Ellen asked coming through the back with Sam following her like a puppy.

"Yeah no shit." Jo growled.

"Hey Jo." Sam said with a smile and Jo grinned right back and ran over to him.

"Hey Ellen." Dean said sheepishly.

"Dean." Ellen said stiffly.

"Sam!" Jo said happily, "I missed you!"

Sam picked her up and spun her around in a hug, "Hey Jo, I missed you too."

"Um, hello?" Dean said holding his arms out to his sides, "Where's my welcome home?"

"I'd think that a punch in the nose is a pretty solid welcome." Jo said releasing Sam.

"Jo-"

"Save it." Jo growled and went to wipe down the bar.

"Honey," Ellen said looking at him, "You've been gone much longer than either of us expected. She's hurt inside. Don't you dare try and fix it if you know you're gonna break it again."

Dean nodded.

"Trust me I don't aim to break anything. It's been too long, and honestly I'm not even sure how I made it this long without seeing her Ellen, I don't know what to say."

"You'll know." Ellen said, "Come on Sam, your brother and Jo need some alone time."

Sam and Ellen went out back and Dean turned to watch Jo walk around in the empty bar.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Jo's head snapped towards him, "You're sorry?" she asked, "Sorry isn't gonna sweeten my coffee Dean. It's bitter and black and I'm gonna need a little more than just sorry."

"I know," he said sitting on a bar stool and looking her in the eyes, "I know, trust me I do. I can't begin to forgive myself let alone expect you to. I just want you to know why I left."

Jo raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

"My dad he uh, he needed me. Sammy was gone, off to college, and I didn't know what to do with myself, and then he went missing. I don't know how much Sammy's told you, I know he's been emailing you, he thinks I don't. Uh, then uh, not long after we found Dad he died. He died Jo," Dean's voice cracked and Jo's feature's softened immediately, "And I wanted to come home, I wanted to come back to you and just let you hold me, yah know? But Sammy, he, he was having these weird psychic visions and everything was just so confusing I didn't know what to do."

Jo sat down on the bar stool next to him and took his hand but didn't say anything.

"So I stayed away. My dad died for me Jo, and so did my mom and just…I didn't want to put you in danger. Everyone I love is in danger. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you or Ellen. Ever. I can barely live without you while you're alive Jo, I won't be able to live without you if you're dead."

Dean's eyes were filled with tears and one spilled over and he swallowed, his throat was dry and he couldn't speak anymore. Jo pulled him to her, holding him tight against her chest while he cried. His body shook with sobs and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held one like she was an anchor and if he let go he'd be lost.

"Shh Dean, shhh," Jo said stroking his hair, "Listen to me, Dean Winchester, I will _always_ be here when you need me, and if you need me, you gotta let me know. I work at a bar for hunters Dean, my dad was a hunter, I'm not going to be safe 24/7, and being with or without you isn't going to change that. So next time? Just come home, please just come home."

Dean nodded against her chest, and sniffled loudly, his breathing was steadier and the tears had stopped.

"It hurt when you were gone Dean, I was and I am a broken mess of pieces that might not fit back together. I missed you."

Dean pulled back, still in her arms, and looked at her. He lifted his hands to cradle her face, "I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry Jo. I know it hurt because it hurts even more when you're the one doing it to yourself. I missed you every second of everyday. I'm just as broken as you are, but maybe my pieces can fit with yours."

Jo laughed, "This is so corny."

Dean grinned even though he still had tears in his eyes, "Don't ruin the moment."

"Sorry." She said pressing her lips together.

"Listen Jo, I wanna…I wanna give this another go. I can't be here all the time no matter how painful it is, and I'm not taking you with me, but" Dean sighed blushing and smiling shyly, "Jo you're the god damn love of my life and I like having someone to come home to, and coming home to you? It's the best thing I could ever ask for."

"Dean from what I understand you left, but we didn't break up. You just left, and it hurt like a gunshot to the heart but I still love you, more than should be allowed. We don't need to give this 'another go', we just need to pick up where we left off."

A smile spread its way all the way across Dean's face. Jo gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him in for a strong kiss. Dean sighed of relief and squeezed her tight, drawing her even closer to his chest. The kiss was so full of love and longing and relief that you could feel it all around the room.

Sam and Ellen walked back into the bar and Sam cleared his throat loudly and Deana and Jo pulled apart blushing.

"Everything good?" Sam asked.

"Better than good." Dean nodded and the brothers smiled at one another.

Ellen walked over and gave Dean a hug, "I'm sorry about your daddy." Dean nodded, "Sam here says you need help tracking a demon."

"Yeah, the one that killed our mom and dad." Dean said leaning against the bar with his arm around Jo's waist.

"We can't help, but Ash can." Jo said, Dean looked down at her.

"Who's Ash?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"You two have been gone for two years, you missed some things." Ellen said, "Including meeting our newest member of the family."

Dean raised an eyebrow and then Sam jumped three feet in the air when Ellen yelled right in his ear, "ASH GET UP."

Over on the pool table a small man got startled awake, "Closin time?" he asked and then fell off.

Dean laughed and Sam huffed out a chuckle.

The boys met Ash, they liked him a lot. They took a case while they were waiting for Ash's results on the demon and Dean was fidgety the entire time. Being away from Jo was difficult because he'd just got her back.

When they headed back to the Roadhouse Dean couldn't help grinning from ear to ear.

"Dean? It's okay if you wanna stay for a week or two. I don't mind, I like it here." Sam told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah Dean, I think we both deserve a little break."

Jo was wiping down a few tables when the boys pulled up, normally she would have run outside at the sound of the impala but she couldn't hear it over all the hunters and the music. She was in the midst of giving a creepy hunter a disgusted look after he winked at her when the door to the bar opened and Sam and Dean walked in.

Dean immediately looked for Jo when they stepped into the bar and when they locked eyes across the room they smiled at each other. Jo zigzagged through the tables and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him right on the mouth.

Dean chuckled and then hummed into her unexpected kiss. He kissed her back and then set her on her feet but kept his arms around her.

"Now that's a welcome home." He said with a grin.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried." She said quietly.

"Trust me, I ain't gonna die out there when I've got you to come home to."

"Hi Jo, I'm fine by the way, just in case you were wondering." Sam said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Jo pulled out of Dean's arms and gave Sam a tight hug around the waist and got on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"I was worried about you too Sam."

Dean threw his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head as they walked to the bar. He couldn't help but notice all the hunters staring at them. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

"They're all giving you the stink eye, Dean." Sam observed.

"Yeah no shit." Dean said frowning, "WHAT ARE YA'LL STARIN' AT? " Dean shouted at them.

"Every one of these godforsaken bastards thinks they have dibs on Jo," Ash said sitting down next to Sam, "None of em' will do nothing cuz Ellen'll kill em', but uh, I don't think they like you much, since she kissed you an all."

Dean smiled to himself and tightened his arm around Jo. Jo glared at the men.

"Get on with your lives before I shoot all of you." She hissed and they shuffled and went back to their business. "Dumb ass creeps." She mumbled.

The year went on as smoothly as any Winchester's would. Dean tried to visit Jo as often as he could and he called her every night and filled her in on what happened on a case he finished or how Sam was.

There was that time Jo snuck on a hunt with them and they almost got her killed and Ellen was so pissed that she could have torn Dean in half with her bare hands. Dean knew that Jo wanted to be a hunter, and after that hunt he knew why, and he wasn't going to stop her no matter how much he didn't want her involved. He understood her, and if it's what she wanted then he wasn't going to take that from her.

When they got back to the Roadhouse Sam and Dean waited outside while Jo and Ellen had it out. There was screaming and yelling and cussing and then when it fell silent, Dean looked up and shared a worried glance with Sam.

Jo came storming out of the Roadhouse and walked right past him.

"Hey Jo, are you okay?"

She didn't answr him. She kept walking away and he grabbed her arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Let go of me!" she said angrily. He did.

"Jo, what's wrong?"

"You wanna know what's wrong?" she asked seething, "The last hunt my dad went on? He wasn't alone. He normally worked alone but this time he had a partner. A partner that used him for bait, and he didn't make it out alive. But his partner did. You know what his partner's name was? John Winchester."

Jo's eyes filled with tears and she turned on her heel and stormed away. Dean was stunned into silence for a moment. He didn't know what to say and he didn't know what to do. He cleared his head and ran after her.

She was sitting in some grass under a tree behind the Roadhouse. She was crying.

Dean sat down across from her.

"Jo-"

She looked up at him, "Did you know? Did you know it was your dad?"

"No," Dean said looking into her eyes, "No I didn't know Jo, and if I did then I would have told you. I didn't go on the hunt with him, I was only eight years old, and he never told me anything." He reached up to stroke her face and she leaned into his touch.

"Jo I'm so sorry. My dad wasn't right in the head, not since my mom died, he did a lot of questionable things, but _this_," Dean shook his head and closed his eyes. Jo saw the muscle in his jaw twitch, "If he was alive I would tear him a new one I swear to God-"

"Dean." Jo whispered, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't be." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

Then Sammy died. And then Dean sold his soul. He didn't know how to tell her so he supposed he would just tell her the truth as bluntly and clearly as he could.

Sam and Dean walked into the Roadhouse and Jo looked up from a book she was reading at the bar. She smiled but it faded when she saw Dean's face. When she saw how sad he looked. Sam smiled sadly at her and went to find Ash. Ellen was on a pretzel and peanut run.

"Hey Jo." Dean choked out.

"What happened," she said looking up into his face, "What's happened."

Tears filled his eyes and he hugged her. He hugged her tighter than he ever had before and then pulled her outside and went to the impala so they could lean against it. They needed to be alone.

"Dean?"

"Before I say anything else I want you to know that I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" she asked holding his face in her hands. He leaned his cheek into her palm.

"I'm sorry because I've hurt you."

"What?" she asked, "Dean what did you do?"

"He was dead Jo." He whispered, "He was dead, it was my job to protect him and I let him die! I had to do it."

"Who was dead?" she asked quietly.

"Sammy." Dean said, his voice cracked, "Sammy was dead. So I sold my soul."

Jo's eye widened and her breath caught in her throat. Tears welled in her eyes.

"How long?" she whispered, tears welled in his eyes again but he didn't answer, "How long, Dean?!"

"A year."

She was crying now, she slammed her forehead on his chest and hit him with her fists until she couldn't anymore and just sunk against him in defeat.

"I'm sorry." He said into her hair as he stroked her back, "I'm sorry. Sammy was dead Jo, I can't…I couldn't live without him, just like I can't live without you."

"Did you ever think that maybe the feeling was mutual?" she asked angrily, "Dean I only have a year left with you. That's not enough….it's not nearly enough."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about anything accept bringing Sammy back."

Jo nodded and they stood there silently for a moment before she spoke again, "I'm coming with you."

"What?" he asked pulling back.

"You're going to continue hunting right? When you and Sam leave I'm coming with you."

"Jo I don't know if that's the best idea-"

"Dean, I am coming with you and nothing you, or Sam, or my mother can say will change that. I want to be with you as long as I can Dean, and this is how we do it."

"Fine."

"Fine? That's it?"

"On one condition."

"And that is?"

Dean looked down at her for a moment, he stroked her cheeks with his callused thumbs while he held her face before saying, "Marry me."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You heard me." He said with a small smile, "Marry me. Marry me and I'll take you with us. I love you Jo, you and no one else. I've only got a year left to live and I'd like to move my plans forward a little."

"You're plans?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah my plans. I was planning on marrying you at some point, but now that I've got a year to live it seems like there's no better time than now."

Dean reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet and Jo watched as he opened it and pulled out a ring. He slid the wallet back into his pocket and got down on one knee, holding the ring out so she could see it.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle, I love you, more than you could possibly imagine, and I would rather be eaten by a wendigo than have to live the rest of my regrettably short life without you. Will you marry me?"

She was crying and then she was nodding her head up and down and up and down.

"Yes," she whispered, "Yes of course I'll marry you, you asshat."

Dean laughed. He actually laughed out loud. It was the happiest sound that Jo had heard from in a long time. He slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a tight hug, spinning her around in a circle and then setting her on her feet so he could kiss her senseless.

"It was my mothers." He said, "The ring, I mean."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said nodding as they made their way back into the roadhouse, "She would have wanted you to wear it."

"I'm honored." She whispered and then Ellen came storming out of the back with Ash and Sam on her heals.

"Dean Winchester you dumb son of a bitch." She said slapping him across the face, and then she pulled him into a hug, "Oh my boy." She whispered crying.

Dean hugged her, "I'm sorry Ellen, just like I told Sammy, and Bobby and Jo, I had to. I just had to."

Ellen nodded when she pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked Dean and Jo.

"I told Dean I was going with them, mom." Jo said and before Ellen could protest Jo continued, "He didn't want me to at first but I insisted so he gave in on one condition."

"And that is?" Sam asked.

"That I marry him." Jo said smiling sadly and held out her hand to show them the ring.

"That was moms." Sam observed, "It looks beautiful Jo."

Ellen stood there in shock and Jo sighed, "Mom I love him. I don't know why but I do, and he's only got a year left, I don't wanna miss any of it."

Ellen pulled her into a hug, "I'm happy for you." She told her, "For both of you."

"Where're you gonna tie the knot?" Ash asked.

"I was thinking Bobby's house." Dean said with a grin.

They all drove to Bobby's house the next day. When they all showed up on his porch he was happy but fairly confused before Dean and Jo told him the big news. They got married two days after that; Rufus married them, Ellen and Bobby walked Jo down the 'isle', Sam was Dean's best man and Ash was Jo's maid of honor. It was a small ceremony, only those in the wedding were there.

Dean leaned over and fell onto his back next to Jo in bed. Their chests heaved and sweat was cooling on their bare skin. They were smiling.

"Te amo." _i love you._ Dean whispered into her skin after he turned over and laid his head on her chest and placed a small burning kiss between her breasts.

Jo ran her fingers through his hair with one hand and held his hand on her lower abdomen with the other.

"Etiam te amo." _I love you too. _She whispered.

"I'm so sorry Jo" he said pressing his face into her and wrapping his arms around her middle, "I'm so sorry."

"I know." She whispered, this time so quietly that Dean had to hold his breath to hear it.

-x-

Two days after the wedding Dean, Jo and Sam packed up and headed out. They said their goodbyes to Ellen and Bobby, and Ash and Rufus and started hunting again.

It was hard for Dean because he was in constant worry that Jo was going to get hurt, and it was hard for Jo because she was in constant worry that Dean was going to die before his time was up.

The two did enjoy going under cover as couples once in a while because they actually were a couple, and they liked bothering Sam with their PDA and even though they needed alone time Dean insisted they keep getting one room instead of two. He wanted to spend as much time with his little brother his wife before he bit the dust.

"Damn it." Dean said looking at the case that Sam had handed him.

"What?" Sam and Jo asked at the same time.

"Remember that summer Sammy? When I was like nineteen, before I was with Jo, and uh, I spent that entire week like away from you and Dad?"

"Yeah, you were busy having a week long orgy with that yoga instructor." Sam said without thinking and then shut up when he saw Dean's glare.

Jo raised an eyebrow, "What about it?"

"This is uh" Dean swallowed, "This is where she lives."

"So?" Sam asked.

"Does she know what you did for a living? If you didn't tell her an we go undercover as feds than it should be fine." Jo assured her.

"You're right." Dean said.

They headed back to the motel room after attending Ben's birthday party, son of Lisa, the yoga instructor. When they shut the door Sam and Jo turned on Dean.

"Did you see Ben?" Sam asked, "He was like your clone dude."

"Is he your son?" Jo asked quietly.

"No, he's not." Dean assured her, "I asked Lisa and she said it was a biker guy at a bar. She even showed me the DNA test."

"That's what I thought, but I just wanted to make sure." Jo said sighing in relief.

"What do you mean, 'that's what I thought'?" Dean asked.

"Well he doesn't look like you." Jo said with a shrug, "Nothing about his features looks remotely like you or Sam at all. His personality is what's similar, and that doesn't make you related to someone."

"Oh." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

Jo helped Dean rescue Ben and the other kids from the Changeling while Sam tried and finally succeeded in killing it. They brought Ben back to Lisa's.

"So you're not feds are you?" she asked.

"Nope." Sam said.

"And you do this, you hunt monsters for a living?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dean said rubbing the back of his neck and Sam smiled sheepishly at her.

Jo beeped the impala's horn loudly and Sam shuffled his feet.

"Thank you." She said, "For saving Ben."

Lisa walked up to him and kissed him right on the lips when Jo walked in to get them. Dean pulled away blushing and wide eyed while Jo looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She was uh, saying thanks." Dean choked out.

"Was she?"

"Ask Sammy, I swear."

Sam nodded and Jo glared at Lisa.

"I'm confused…" Lisa said slowly.

"Uh Sammy here is my little brother," he told Lisa, "And Jo is my wife."

Lisa's eyes popped out of her head in surprised, "Oh, you're uh…you're married."

"Yup." Dean said popping the p in the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Lisa said blushing.

"Its fine," Jo said waving it off, "I probably would have done the same thing," Lisa smiled but then it turned into a frown when Jo added, "But kiss him again and I'll shoot your boobs off."

"Okayyyyy," Dean said putting his hands on her shoulders and steering her out of the house.

Sam looked at Lisa apologetically, "Sorry about that. They just got hitched, Jo gets jealous. So does Dean for that matter. They're kind of sensitive right now."

"I see," Lisa said nodding, "Are you married?"

"No! No, I'm not." Sam said awkwardly.

"Well, thank you too." Lisa said and gave Sam a quick kiss too before he headed to the car.

-x-

When the hellhounds tore Dean apart Jo screamed and cried. So did Sam. When Lilith's powers didn't work on Sam and she ditched they both went to Dean as fast as they could. Sam held Dean in his arms, and Jo laid her head on his chest and they cried. Jo didn't care if his blood got in her hair or if her cheek was resting in his wounds. She cared that he was dead.

Sam set Dean back down and grabbed Jo into a hug. He cradled her in his large embrace and they cried together. After they buried him they went their separate ways. Sam went to Bobby's and Jo went back to the Roadhouse.

Jo through herself into hunting and Sam through himself into hunting Lilith.

Down in the pit Dean screamed for Sam and he screamed for Jo, they were the only ones who kept him sane.

-x-

Four months later Dean woke up in a pine box.

**Sooooo that's the second installment! Obviously it's a little AU because the Roadhouse didn't burn down, Ash is still alive, Lisa and Dean never happen, blah blah. BUTTTT I still wanna know what you think! Review please? One love. **

**Liz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo, here is the last installment to my Dean/Jo three shot, thank you so much for reading my stuff, I hope you like it. :D**

When Dean opened his eyes and saw darkness the first thing that came to mind was not that he was in danger nor that he was buried alive. His mind went straight to Jo. All he could think about was that now that he's no longer in Hell he can feel her again, touch her again, _see_ her again.

But then his gut twisted and he almost vomited as he walked down the empty road after digging himself out of the ground. What he'd done down in the pit... he wasn't worthy of her anymore. He hadn't been worthy of her before and _now?_ He couldn't even bare to think about what she would think of him if she knew.

But that's what his problem was. He knew that she didn't deserve him but he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep himself away, not after being without her for so long.

He was sitting with Sam and Bobby after a heated discussion about how he didn't believe for one second that God actually cared about him at all, let alone enough to drag him outta hell. They sat around for a few minutes in complete silence and Dean took a swig from the bottle of Jack that was sitting on Bobby's desk.

He swallowed and cleared his throat. Bobby and Sam looked at him.

"How is she?" he croaked out.

Sam shrugged, "As you know, I've kinda been off the grid."

Dean glared at him a little and then turned to Bobby, "She's not in a good way, then again, none of us really were after you got ripped apart."

"But she's okay though, right?"

"Physically she's fine for the most part. For a little while she had stopped eating and was losing too much weight but we got through to her and she fixed herself up, but Dean… she's gotten very closed off. Doesn't talk to anyone not even her mom."

Dean rubbed his face with his hand while he leaned his forearms on his thighs the proceeded to sigh loudly.

"Christ.." Dean huffed out and then stood abruptly, "Come on, let's go."

"Where?" Bobby and Sam asked at the same time.

"What do you mean, 'where'?" Dean asked, "We're goin to the Roadhouse, I need to see Jo and she sure as hell needs to see me."

"Dean it's almost midnight…" Sam tried to reason.

"Sammy I don't give a fuck what time it is, I'm driving there, and it would be nice if the two of you would come along and help me convince them that I'm real."

They drove to Roadhouse from Pontiac, Illinois. Dean drove really fast and it took six hours. When they pulled up the Roadhouse Bobby was asleep in the backseat of the Impala and Sam was drooling on the passenger door window.

Dean shoved Sam whose face squished against the glass and yelled at Bobby to wake up. Bobby then proceeded to jump and hit his head on the roof of the car. Dean got out and didn't see the glares he was receiving from the two other men.

He strode into the Roadhouse to find it surprisingly empty. Then he realized that the sign on the front said closed for _all_ customers. That coupled with the fact that everyone thought he was dead would be the reason Ellen Harvelle currently had a sawed off shotgun pointed at his balls.

"Hiya Ellen," Dean said sheepishly.

"Whatever you are, _how dare you_ enter this bar lookin like him." Ellen said venomously.

Dean swallowed and Sam and Bobby entered the bar before he could say anything else.

"It's him Ellen," Bobby said walking forward but stopping when she pointed the gun at him, he continued, "I wouldn't lie about this, you know that."

Ellen hesitantly lowered the gun and kept her eyes locked with Bobby's. There was still question in her eyes.

"It's me." Dean said gruffly.

Ellen's face went from hard and angry to emotional and happy in a few seconds. She dropped the gun to the floor and ran over to him and Dean wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank heavens," Ellen whispered, "We've missed you so much boy," she said pulling back and looking at his face, "I lost a son that day you know."

Dean offered her a watery smile and nodded, "I know."

Ellen squeezed him again and backed up while taking a deep breath. Dean bit his lip and looked at her with nervous eyes.

"Where is she?"

Ellen's head whipped up to his face from where she had been looking at the ground.

"She's upstairs." Dean started walking towards the back stairs but Ellen stopped him, "I'll go get her. Just seein you without any explanation will not be good for any of us."

Dean nodded and Ellen walked up the stairs.

Ellen knocked on Jo's bedroom door and a quiet 'come in' was heard from inside. She opened the door and stepped inside. Jo was sitting on her bed throwing knives at the dart board on the opposite wall. She was wearing a pair of cut off shorts that were hidden underneath one of Dean's flannels. She looked sad but she was getting better. She gained all of her weight back and had started exercising as an outlet. It also helped her stay in shape for hunts.

"Mom?" Jo asked when she saw that Ellen was standing in the doorway biting her lip. "What's wrong?"

Ellen sat on the edge of her bed and took Jo's hand. "Nothing's wrong, it's the opposite of wrong actually. Probably the best thing that's happened to us in a long while."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "What? Ash finally hook up the phone lines correctly?"

Ellen smiled, happy that Jo's sense of humor was coming back. She shook her head, "No that's not it."

"Well? Spit it out." Jo huffed.

"Listen to me clearly now, Joanna Beth, what I'm about to say to you is the absolute, one hundred percent truth. I would _never_ lie to you about this. _Ever._"

"Yeah. Okay…" Jo said slowly.

"Bobby and Sam walked in a few minutes ago and they brought someone with them."

"If it's Roy tell him to go fuck himself."

Ellen laughed, and shook her head. Jo always did have a mouth on her. "No honey it isn't Roy, its Dean."

Jo coughed because the air she had been breathing in got stuck in her throat. "Excuse me what did you just say?"

"It's him Joanna Beth, it is, it really is. He's downstairs, he came to see you. He's waiting for you."

"How the fuck is he here?" she asked standing and walking over to the window.

"Well I didn't get the details, I hugged him like the son he is to me and then he immediately asked where you were. He needs you honey, I can see it in his eyes. Whatever happened to him down stairs…it wasn't good."

Jo turned around to look at Ellen, her eyes were brimmed with water but the tears hadn't spilled over yet, "Mom are you sure—"

"I wouldn't tell you this otherwise." Ellen confirmed and then Jo was out the door and running down the stairs.

She slammed into the bar and stopped bluntly when she saw him. Dean had his back turned to her, with his hands in his pockets and his hip against the bar. He was talking with Bobby and Sam. Bobby and Sam saw her and their words ceased.

Dean turned around slowly and locked eyes with her. She started crying, her hands were gripping the bar so hard that there were half-moon shapes in the wood from her fingernails. Dean took his hands out of his pockets and swallowed. He started crying.

"Jo" he whispered.

She ran at him full speed and he caught her in his arms and they sank to the floor on their knees. Jo was ran her fingers all over his face and ears and hair and shoulders.

"Are you real?" she asked, her whiskey colored eyes were wide and sad.

"I'm real," Dean whispered pulling her to him. She buried her face in his neck and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, putting on of is hands into her hair. "I'm real I promise, I'm back and I'm never leaving you again." He whispered into her hair.

Jo squeezed his shoulders and cried into him and then ran her fingers through his hair and looked up into his eyes. His tear stained cheeks matched her. He smiled.

That was all it took. His smile, his honest to god real smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle and his cheeks dimple and shone almost as bright as Sam's happy go lucky grin, is what it took to make her smile like that in return.

Ellen and Bobby and Sam hadn't seen Jo smile like that since Dean was alive.

She smiled widely up at him, and her dimples popped into her cheeks and she laughed. It sounded like a bell and it echoed throughout the roadhouse. "You're alive." She said as she laughed, "Oh my god you're alive."

"I'm alive." Dean said laughing in return and he pulled her in for a kiss. They were still kneeling on the floor and he pulled her to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stood and placed her on the bar. He stood between her legs as she gripped his hair with a ferocity that Ellen had thought left her daughter for good. Dean held her face in his hands tightly and they kissed with all of the emotion that was bottled up inside of them.

After a few minutes Sam cleared his throat. Dean broke the kiss to throw his head back and laugh.

"And to think I thought I wouldn't miss hearin' Sammy do that."

Sam couldn't help but grin.

Dean looked back at Jo, right into her eyes, and said, "You know what I thought of when I woke up in that pine box?"

Jo raised an eyebrow.

"I thought about Sammy and Bobby and Ellen of course but I also thought about how I had a wife to get back to." Dean said with a grin.

Jo's face split in half with another wide smile and looked at everyone, "I'm not a widow anymore…I'm married. You're my husband." She said turning to Dean, "You're my husband…" she repeated and then she squealed and kissed him again.

For the next month they all stayed at the Roadhouse and lived as normally as hunters could. Sam and Dean went on hunts in the area and sometimes Jo went with them, they weren't in the bar very much.

They met Castiel and the angels and none of them were very fond of any of those winged asshats accept for Cas. Cas started becoming part of their little family and the other angels grew to hate the Winchesters more and more.

Dean refused to talk about hell with anyone. At some point they realized that he was lying about not remembering anything and that he was keeping everything bottled up inside. Then Dean broke and told Sam at the end of a hunt.

"Sammy, Jo can't know about this. She can't…if she does then she won't want to be with me, what I did….Sammy it's unforgivable."

"Dean listen to me," Sam said taking Dean's shoulder and turning his brother towards him, "Jo will _always_ love you no matter what. If you don't tell her then she can't help you, Dean. I see the pain in her face when she sees you take a long swig of whiskey after you wake up or how she looks at you sadly the morning after you have nightmares. She's hurting because you're hurting and you're not letting her in."

Dean looked up at his brother and smiled sadly, "You're right." He whispered, "But I don't know if I can tell her, it was hard telling you, just saying it out loud is like reliving it Sammy…"

"She'll be there with you Dean, you can do it because she'll be right there with you."

A day or two later when Bobby and Ellen had gone out to dinner, (they were totally dating even though they wouldn't admit it) and Sam went on an easy salt and burn Dean decided to tell Jo about hell.

Jo was folding clothes in her room that they had been sharing since he got back. He walked in and leaned on the doorway.

"What's up?" she asked. The smile on her face was so stunning and genuine that it shocked him a little. He'd never get tired of seeing her and she would never get tired of seeing him.

"Can we talk?" he asked walking over to her and taking her hands. He sat them on the bed.

"About what?"

"Hell."

Jo choked on her saliva a little and then looked up at him with wide surprised eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am." He said nodding, "I need to tell you, it's weighing on me like a ton of bricks."

"Okay, when you're ready." Jo said crossing her legs and facing him as she squeezed his hands. He smiled a little at her.

"What I'm about to tell you is…intense. You're not ready to hear it and you never will be. I'm going to try my best to explain and I don't want you to….to pretend to be okay with it, with _me_, afterwards. If you're disgusted please don't spare my feelings because it hurts enough to tell you about it but I want you to know because it's killing me that you're in the dark and can't help me."

Jo looked up at him in confusion, "Dean nothing you say is going to make me disgusted with you. _Nothing_." She grabbed his chin and turned his downcast eyes towards hers, "Look at me, I love you and even if I'm not ready to hear whatever you have to say, it's not going to change how much I love you, okay?"

Dean nodded, he looked like a sad child.

"Alright I'm just gonna tell you what I told Sammy…" Dean said and took a deep breath, "Up here, to you guys, I was dead for four months but down there…I was in hell for fourty years. I dunno what it is, but the time, it's different." He could already see Jo reacting. He could already see the sadness in her eyes.

"While I was, uhh, down there I was on this rack, held up by these giant iron hooks that were dug deep into my skin, and they uhh, He, Alistair, tortured me. He would cut me up piece by piece until there was nothing left."

Jo's breath hitched and a tear spilled over and slid down her cheek. Dean squeezed her hand and looked back down at his lap. He couldn't look at her while he said this.

"At the end of every day, every single one, Alistair would ask me if I wanted to get off the rack, stop the torture, and instead torture others myself and every time I told him to stick it where the sun shines. I did that for thirty years, I told him to fuck off for thirty years…but then I couldn't do it anymore Jo, I just couldn't…I couldn't handle it." Dean's voice broke on the last sentence and he took one hand away from Jo's to wipe his eyes.

Jo scooted closer and took Dean's face in her hands, "it's okay Dean it's okay."

"But it's not okay Jo!" he said taking her hands away and looking her in the eyes as he sobbed, "For my last ten years in hell I tortured souls, every second of every day. The things that I did to them…Jo I can't even think about it. I'll never be able to forgive myself or look at myself in the mirror. I've become what we hunt." Dean's shoulders had started shaking half way through and his breath kept getting caught in his throat.

Jo pulled him to her and rested his head on her chest and wrapped her arms around him as he cried into her. "Shhhh, shhhh," she whispered as she ran her hand up and down his back in soothing circular motions. "I'm sure Sam told you this but it's not your fault Dean. None of it is your fault. You're _human_, you're not going to hold out when someone tortures you for so long, not even if you want to. And you're _not_ anything compared to what we hunt. You save lives, everything about you is the opposite of a monster. You're still the man I love, the husband and friend and lover that I love and _nothing_ is going to change that."

Dean fell asleep in Jo's arms and she dozed off not long after that.

-x-

Sam killed Lilith and set Lucifer free and now they had an apocalypse on their hands. Dean and Jo tried to make the best of it. It was hard being in love when you're both hunting because you're both in danger. It made things really difficult, not to mention that their family was now closer than it had ever been.

The day they went to Carthage was the worst day of Dean's life and the best day at the same time.

Jo took a Hell Hound for him. Dean's least favorite thing were probably hell hounds because they dragged his sorry ass down to hell after tearing him apart. She jumped right in front of him after he tripped and the son of a bitch had her before he knew it. Dean was up and screaming at the top of his lungs in seconds. He watched the sucker rip his wife in half, he killed it and then picked her up in his arms and sprinted into the nearest hardware store.

At this point in time Cas was unfortunately being held captive by Satan and couldn't heal her.

Dean was panicking. Ellen and Sam were as well but Dean was hysterical. When he was talking to Bobby over the walkie-talkie he couldn't keep his voice from cracking because Jo was sitting on the floor with her insides being held in by an ace bandage.

But Cas made it. He got out in time.

Dean was crouched in front of Jo as she held the trigger to their handmade explosives and he kissed the top of her forehead and then pulled back to look in her eyes before he kissed her on the lips.

"I'll see you soon." He told her.

"Let's make it later." She replied and then they heard a ruffling of wings and turned around to see Cas sprinting towards them.

"Joanna!" the angel shouted. They had become good friend, "Oh Joanna." He kneeled in front of her and touched her forehead. Dean had stood and was now watching the two interact with anxious eyes. Sam and Ellen had the same facial expressions behind him.

Dean watched as Jo's skin sewed itself back together and the color slowly came back into her cheeks. She wasn't going to die.

Dean whipped Cas around and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Cas." Dean said into his friends shoulder, "You just saved my wife and I don't know how I'm ever going to pay you back man."

"You don't have to Dean. I may have saved your wife but I also saved a friend." Cas said and smiled at Jo who was being crushed in a double hug between Ellen and Sam.

Dean then pried her away from them and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in years.

When he pulled back he grinned, "Let's go kill the devil."

Unfortunately shooting the devil right in the head with the Colt didn't work, and word spread that the Winchester's had started the apocalypse.

Jo hung back when Dean and Sam went on a hunt and they just didn't come back. She was more nervous than she had ever been and Ellen was having a hard time trying to real her in.

"Hello?" Bobby answered the phone in a gruff voice.

"Bobby?" Jo asked nervously.

"Jo is everythin okay?"

"No everything is not okay! Dean and Sam have been gone on a hunt for a day and a half and I haven't heard from either of them at all since they left."

"Don't get yer britches in a twist Jo, they're probably fine." Bobby tried to assure her and then her phone beeped that let her know she was getting another call. She said goodbye to Bobby and answered.

"Jo? Baby you there?" she heard Dean say before she could say anything.

"Oh my god you're okay." Jo said in relief.

"We are now." She heard Sam grumble.

"What does that mean?"

"It means two hunters found us and shot us in our motel beds yesterday morning and we went to heaven. We actually _died_ and went to heaven, but we're almost to the Roadhouse we'll explain everything then." Dean told her, "Love you."

"Love you too." Jo said and Dean hung up.

The bell chimed to let Jo know that someone had walked into the bar. She mentally groaned and rolled her eyes. Roy and Walt had just walked in and they were some of her least favorite people on the planet, right after Hitler and Satan. All they did was constantly hit on her and take every denial as a 'I'm-playing-hard-to-get' type of thing when really it was a 'i-hate-you-both-fuck-off' kind of thing.

"What can I get you boys?" Ellen asked behind the bar.

"A chance with your daughter?" Roy asked and winked at Jo from where he was sitting at the bar. Walt laughed.

"Not in a million years." Ellen said handing him the beers and walking away.

"Hey Jo, c'mere a minute will yah?" Walt asked waving her over and Jo sighed and sauntered over to them.

"What do you want."

"Other than to get in your pants?" Roy asked.

"I swear to god Roy I will shoot your balls right off—" Walt interrupted her before she could finish speaking.

"I just wanted to ask a question about a certain rumor that's goin around."

"And this rumor is…?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Rumor is you're hitched. People are sayin you tied the knot with some hunter." Roy told her and Jo smirked.

Roy and Walt were kind of new to this area and didn't know the Roadhouse or the regulars in it as well as they should want to. They didn't know that the Winchester's frequented the bar and every other hunter listening to their conversation decided to let them discover it on their own.

"It ain't a rumor if it's true." Jo said with a grin and held up her hand to show her engagement and wedding ring.

"Well I'll be damned." Walt said in surprise.

"Who is the lucky fucker? He stole our girl, Walt." Roy said grumpily.

"I was never either of yours and honestly I don't think it would be smart to hit on me with a husband like him."

"Yeah? We can handle em', come on Jo tell us who he is." Walt said smiling dirtily at her.

Someone put a large Bowe knife into the wooden bar and clicked a gun behind Walt's head, "It's me Walt. I'm her husband."

Roy and Walt turned in their seats and then simultaneously dropped their beers. Dean Winchester was standing there looking angry as all hell and pointing a gun at Walt's head. Sam had his gun on Roy with a similar question.

"If you so much as twitch I will shoot you in the throat." Sam growled.

"How—I don't understand—how are you—" Roy stuttered out.

"I told you I would come back and I told you I would be pissed." Dean's voice was an octave lower and full of malice, "And now I'm _really_ pissed because not only did you kill me and my brother in our motel beds but you hit on _my wife_ the day after you murdered us."

"It was them?!" Jo asked now enraged and before Sam or Dean could reply she ripped the knife from the bar and held it to Walt's throat, "You piece of horse shit, I can deal with your pathetic attempts at hitting on me but I will _not_ tolerate you _killing_ my family."

Dean sighed loudly, "Jo, come on baby, go share Roy with Sammy I got dibs on Walt."

"What?" Sam said, "No way man, I'm not sharing."

Jo rolled her eyes, "Pffftttt, no way. I'm getting a piece of one of them if not both of them, and don't you 'baby' me." She said glaring at Dean.

Dean looked offended and confused, "I thought you liked it when I called you baby?"

"But you said it condescendingly Dean." Sam explained.

"Thank you Sam." Jo said smiling at him.

"Hate to interrupt this family feud but can you not kill us?" Roy asked.

"No." the three of them said at the same time.

"All of you back away from them," Ellen said rolling her eyes as she walked into the bar from the back.

"Mom these are the asshats that killed Sam and Dean. _Killed_ them."

Ellen raised an eyebrow and then turned to the Winchesters and Roy and Walt.

"You two died?" she asked and the boys nodded, "When?"

"Like yesterday morning…" Dean said with a shrug.

"And you two killed them?" Ellen asked turning to Roy and Walt but they didn't say anything and Ellen turned to Dean.

"Ellen I watched Walt shoot Sammy in the chest with a shotgun and then they shot me." Dean's voice was tight with anger.

"It was Walt's idea!" Roy blurted out.

Walt glared at him, "How was I supposed to know they were gonna come back?" he growled, "I had already shot Sam and you don't just shoot Sam and leave Dean alive to hunt you down."

"But we did come back," Sam said smiling sarcastically at them.

"And you two morons made it easy for me. I didn't have to hunt you down." Dean said with a grin and pulled the trigger on his gun back with a click.

"Dean…" Ellen said glaring at him.

"But Ellen—"

"Don't you but me boy." Ellen said shaking her head, "There won't be any killin' in my bar, and the three of you won't be killin anyone. These boys won't come back Dean, they don't have the privilege of coming back from the dead on a regular basis."

Dean sighed loudly and Sam and him sat at the bar pouting.

"I really thought she was gonna let us kill them for a second." Sam said grumpily.

"Yeah me too, this is fucking dumb." Dean complained. Ellen rolled her eyes and nodded at Jo.

Jo turned towards Roy and Walt who were standing there in shock.

"Leave or I'll cut your dicks off." She growled while holding Dean's Bowe knife. Dean grinned and they booked it to their car.

-x-

Jo's birthday was on Halloween and they decided to celebrate, it wasn't long before they actually took on the devil, and they weren't sure if any of them were gonna make it out alive. They had a party at the Roadhouse. Bobby came and so did Pastor Jim and Caleb, and Ash and Pamela.

Dean and Jo were attached at the hip the entire night. Currently Jo was sitting on the edge of a pool table and Dean was standing between her legs and their foreheads were touching and it was cute that Sam was probably going to puke.

"I still can't believe I'm married to _you_," Jo said with a smile, "I'm married to _the_ Dean Winchester, who wudda thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nobody thought you'd ever settle down, you were the untamable." She said with a giggle, "But I got you, I was lucky enough to get you."

"It's the other way around," Dean said leaning to down to kiss her quickly on the lips, "I was lucky enough to get you. Do you know that every single young hunter that is still out there is jealous of me because I have _you_?" he asked.

Jo scoffed.

"I'm serious, Jo. You're Jo Harvelle, they all know who you are. You work in this bar and you sway your hips in those tight jeans and smirk and wink and wear pink lipstick and kick ass and every one of them wants you but they can't have you because you're _my_ wife." He said with a wide grin.

"Whatever you say De—" her sentence was cut short when her breath hitched. Dean had started kissing her neck. She could feel him smirking against her skin. She subconsciously moved her head to the side to grant him more access.

"What's that?" he mumbled against her neck.

"Deannnn," she whined quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." He said looking at her and before she could say anything he resumed kissing her neck.

"Dean we are in a public place and my mom is in this room I suggest you stop before your life is at stake."

"Fine." He pouted and lifted his head to look at her, "You're just so beautiful and I love you so much and man I cannot wait for birthday sex."

Jo smacked him in the shoulder, "It's not your birthday it's my birthday."

"Doesn't matter whose birthday it is Jo there's still going to be birthday sex."

"I guess you're right." She said with a grin.

"Let's sneak upstairs and lock the door, we've been down here long enough." Dean said gripping her thighs.

"How are we supposed to get by Ash and my mom? They've been eyeing us like hawks all night." Jo asked.

"I got this," Dean said with a smile and then turned around and made eye contact with Sam. He sent his younger brother a grin and a wink and Sam rolled his eyes but nodded. Sam then proceeded to get Ellen and Ash's attention long enough for Jo and Dean to run upstairs.

"How did Sam know what you meant?" Jo asked as Dean closed the door.

"Pffttt, that kid's been doing that for me and you for years." Dean said with a laugh, "Literally the best brother ever."

"I'll say," Jo hummed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Dean smiled into the kiss and unbuttoned her pants.

-x-

Sam said yes in Detroit but he couldn't take control fast enough and Bobby and Cas gave up. Dean couldn't believe it his family wouldn't go with him, but needed to be there for Sammy because he knew that he was still in there somewhere.

"I'm coming with you." Jo said walking over to him.

"No, you're not."

"Dean, Sam may be your brother but he's also my brother too. Maybe not by blood but he's been there for me all of my life, I don't remember not being his best friend, I can't just stay here while you go after him." She replied stubbornly.

"Jo if you get hurt I will never forgive myself."

"And you don't think I feel the same way?" she asked angrily, "Dean what if you don't come back? I won't be able to live with myself, I already lost you once I'm not doing it again."

Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, "Okay."

Dean and Jo rode into the cemetery, and they made an entrance. Dean got the shit beat out of him and Jo couldn't help but cry and yell for him to stop.

"Sam! Stop it! Sam I know you're in there! It's me Jo! Please Sam!"

Lucifer turned towards her, Dean was leaning against the impala all bloody, "Shut up whore." Lucifer growled and hit her across the face and sent her flying into a tree knocking her unconscious. Bobby and Cas and Ellen showed up. Ellen ran for Jo and Lucifer broke Bobby's neck and exploded Cas.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" Dean yelled but he could barely move.

Lucifer punched him again, "I'm here Sammy, you're okay, everything's okay." Dean barely chocked out. Then he froze and slowly Dean saw Sam come back.

"It's okay Dean, I got him, it's okay."

Then he jumped into the pit.

God brought Cas back who healed Bobby and Dean and Jo. Jo ran to Dean who was still crouched on the ground. He was crying. She held him as he cried and Ellen leaned on Bobby's chest and cried and Cas rested a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean and Jo didn't stop hunting, but they built a house right next to Bobby's and Ellen moved the Roadhouse into Bobby's junk yard. Dean was sad a lot of the time for a while because he missed Sammy real bad, but thing got better as the year went on.

Jo got pregnant, it was a little boy. They named it Sam.

**Okayyyyy that's the end. Gosh I am so bad at endings but I hope you liked it. I'll try my best to update my other fics, read and review please? **

**One Love. Liz. **


End file.
